Mercy
by NoctePluvia
Summary: Gideon comes back to "save" Reid. ONESHOT. Character Death.


They weren't on a case. That's why they weren't prepared. None of them had on bullet proof vests. There was no profile to refer to. They didn't even realize he was a threat at first.

Sure, the team was surprised when Gideon entered the conference room. Everybody except Seaver; she wasn't surprised until Gideon grabbed her and pointed a gun at her head. The rest of the team acted instinctively, guns drawn and pointed at Gideon before they could even process what was happening.

There were several seconds of tense silence. Hotch still looked shocked; Morgan was angry. Rossi was confused at the appearance of the former profiler, and Prentiss looked as if she had seen a ghost. Reid had paled, his eyes filled with freshly renewed pain. The first to speak to was Hotch.

"What are you doing Gideon?" he asked carefully, his tone neutral and controlled.

"I just need to talk to Reid," Gideon said in his calm, factual tone. He spoke as if he wasn't holding a gun to someone's head. This pushed Morgan over the edge.

"You can't just come in here and -"

"_Morgan_." Hotch cut Morgan off, shooting him a warning glare. Morgan was quickly losing his temper.

"I'm sorry, but I knew Reid wouldn't talk to me unless he was forced to," Gideon's tone was natural, if slightly condescending. It was a voice the team remembered well.

"Why should he talk to you?" Morgan demanded angrily, "You disappear for years, come back with a gun, and take our teammate hostage."

"I know you're angry with me. It doesn't take a profiler to figure that out. Just let me talk to Reid and I'll leave." Morgan looked like he was about to say something else, but Hotch cut in again.

"Just put the gun down and we can all talk, Gideon. We need to catch up. I haven't seen you in years," Hotch was using the same voice he used when talking to and unsub.

"Distraction. Pretty obvious, too. You're getting rusty Hotch. I know all of your tricks. And I'm not leaving until I talk to Reid." Gideon had obviously been planning this for a while.

They were stuck at a standstill. Nobody could get a shot in without risking getting Seaver shot. Profiling was useless on a profiler. Finally, Reid spoke.

"I'll go with you if you let Seaver go," he managed to keep his voice cool, almost as nuetral as Hotch's.

"Okay," Gideon said in a disturbingly reasonable tone, "Put your gun down, Reid, go over to the door, and wait outside for a minute." Reid only hesitated for a second, even when Morgan whispered a warning.

"I don't have a choice, Morgan." Everybody knew it, even if they didn't want to admit it. Reid slowly lowered his gun and, looking a bit dazed, made his way to the door. Gideon followed him, careful to keep the gun trained on Seaver's head. He reached the door, quickly letting go of Seaver and grabbing Reid. He knew how to keep them from getting a clear shot at him.

"Sorry Reid," Gideon muttered, keeping the gun pointed at Reid now. The team stared in horror as Gideon backed out of the room and disappeared around a corner. Gideon knew all of the profiler tricks, he knew how to stay undetected. He pulled himself and Reid into an unused conference room. _Never go somewhere personal. Go somewhere they wouldn't expect. _Gideon knew how to hide.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, when he was sure they weren't followed, Gideon turned to face an unarmed, defenseless Reid.<p>

"It's been a while," Gideon said at last.

"That was your choice," Reid replied cooly. Emotionlessly.

"I suppose your right. You look good," Gideon said almost as an afterthought. "I guess you grew into the job," he looked almost sad by it.

"Why are you here?" Reid asked bluntly. Gideon sighed.

"I never should have gotten you into this. I should have let you live your life in peace, instead of introducing you to all this pain and death," Reid couldn't tell if Gideon was talking to him or himself.

"I chose to come to the BAU, Gideon. And it's worth it. We help people."

"Help people..." Gideon muttered ruefully, "Don't you know we're all going to die anyway? That's why I'm here. I couldn't shake the guilt. I ruined your life, getting you into this job." Reid was about to interrupt, Gideon wasn't making sense, but he continued. "I'm here to fix that. I believe I'd be considered an Angel of Mercy. It took me years, but I finally understand is. Sometimes people can't put themselves out of their own misery. That's why I'm here."

"Gideon, what -" before Reid had a chance to say anything else, a bullet shot from Gideon's gun, hitting Reid straight in the chest. He collapsed on the ground, a look of terror on his face.

"Don't you see Reid? I'm saving you," Gideon's voice held a kind, fatherly tone. He was completely insane.

"I don't want to die," Reid choked on his own blood.

"Shh... calm down, it'll be okay soon."

Reid lay in a pool of his own blood, face streaming with tears, as FBI agents rushed into the room. It was too late. Reid was dead before the paramedics arrived, dead before even his own team arrived. The last thing he say was his long-lost mentor and friend being shot by a dozen agents. Reid was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was messed up. It was based off a dream I had. I should probably see someone about that. It probably isn't natural to have dreams about fictional characters dying. o.O I don't even hate Gideon that much.<strong>


End file.
